game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
7 Days to Die (season 8)
This is an overview of episodes 140 to 151 in the series, 7 Days to Die. The game is played in Alpha 15. After Teams Aaron and Emre split, they attempt to survive on their own, but end up attacking each other to get supplies. Aaron's team is obsessed with having sex and doing science. Aaron accidentally sends Metastergo forward in time to an age when Emre rules the world. He wears no shirt, sacrifices people, and allowed Bwett to have a bar called Fecal Fridayz. He then turned Epsilon One into a leprechaun called Elfilon and mutated Graskull into a giant killer monster. Emre and his team focus on infiltrating Pleasure Shire and taking all of their things. Season 8 Death Count * Aaron: 3 * Emre: 7 Supporting Characters * Bwett/Bewt T: 8 * Epsilon One (Elfilon): 10 * Graskull: 5 * JWM: 8 * Kaydalyn (Disciple Kay): 9 * Metastergo: 3 Video Characters The characters spend the season divided into two factions. Team Aaron * Aaron * Bwett and Bewt T * Elfilon * Graskull * metastergo Team Emre * Emre * Bwett and Bewt T * JWM * Kaydalyn (Disciple Kay) Forts Pleasure Shire * A rebuilt and even more heavily fortified version of Pleasure Town. The lawns were now densely forested. * Curtain walls around the compound were now made of stainless steel. A fortified gate leading to an underground ramp was now the only entrance. The curtain walls were now lined with landmines and metal spikes. * Aaron's house now included a potato farm on the roof and an even more advanced underground laboratory beneath the pool. A red metal dick tower had been erected alongside the house. * Emre's demolished house was filled in and replaced by the Friendship Grave, where effigies of Emre and his followers (made from a few items of gear) were laid out in coffins. The Friendship Grave may have been cursed, as zombies would sometimes crawl out of the empty graves. * The destroyed Super Church (and resulting Holy Pit) were completely erased, replaced by a grassy hill. * Epsilon One's demolished house was completely rebuilt and as Meta's Spa. Drawbridges built into the attic provided a quick, one-way escape route for mini-bikes. * Team Aaron used time-distorting technology to build Pleasure Shire virtually overnight. * Invaded by Team Emre, unsuccessfully. Hardcore Mordor * Located on the slopes of a burned out mountain in central Navezgane, overlooking Trader Rekt's trading post. * Included three scattered structures. Disciple Kay turned a burned-out house into a ramshackle hut. JWM built an elephant-shaped studio apartment for Kay, then a cobblestone church for Emre. * Eventually included a crude wooden platform atop the mountain's peak where Emre could perform summoning rituals. * Overrun by zombies during a blood moon. With no active defenses, Team Emre simply hid atop the church, saved when Team Aaron teleported them back to Pleasure Shire. Content Callbacks to Previous Seasons * This season's locations, characters, and story lines all carry over directly from Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 139). Fun Facts * Blood Moons: This season features one feral horde night, which strikes in Episode 150 (Blood Moon Reunion) and is concluded in the season finale, Episode 151 (The Holy Stripper). For the first time, a crimson haze cloaks the night sky as the blood moon rises on Day 84. * Season Records, Part 1: At 12 episodes, Season 8 is tied with Season 4 (Episodes 72 - 83) as the series' shortest season. ** Part 2: Seasons 7 (Episodes 119 - 139), 8, and 9 (Episodes 152 - 175) are tied for Aaron's record lowest death counts (3 each). Seasons 6 (Episodes 103 - 118) and 8 are tied for Emre's record lowest death counts (7 each). * Uniquely in the series, Aaron and Emre spend the vast majority of this season separated from each other, with no direct lines of communication until their reunion in Episode 150 (Blood Moon Reunion). Instead of interacting with each other, Aaron and Emre each guide and interact with their own small cadre of followers. Game Notes This season uses Alpha 15 and is the third season (following Seasons 1 and 7) to use the developer-created Navezgane map. Significant new additions include: * Navezgane has grown and expanded again, including the addition of a tall peak in the burned forest Team Emre names Mount Doom. Characters can now see distant terrain from miles away. * New UMA (Unity Multipurpose Avatar) zombies and character clothing options. * Traders, the game's first NPCs, who run trading posts where survivors can now buy and sell supplies. * New building materials, most notably stainless steel. * Blood moons (weekly feral horde nights) are now much more visually dramatic, accompanied by lightning and blood-red skies. This season also sees the growing use of modded content, used most conspicuously to give characters unusual appearances (such as Elfilon and the mutant Graskull) and to introduce new UMA "zombies" - the devil babies and devil boys. Episodes Gallery Aaronlab.jpg|Aaron's Lab Aaronlab locker.jpg|Aaron's Lab Locker Room Meta spa.jpg|Meta's spa|link=metastergo Elfilon flesh.jpg|Elfilon the cannibal|link=Epsilon One Bwett legs.jpg|Bwett's poopy legs|link=Bwett Taking care shire.jpg|Taking care of the kids in the Shire Kay parley.jpg|Kay comes in peace|link=Kaydalyn Sacrificial bwett.jpg|Bwett is scarified Bloodmoon.jpg|Blood Moon Aaronlab kay.jpg|Kay arriving at Aaron's Lab Aaronpole.jpg|Aaron's Pole Aaronpole poop.jpg|Bwett messing with the name Aaronpole 2.jpg|Aaron's Pole Fixed Day 84.jpg|Day 84 Attack 7d2d_season_8_gamesocietypimps.jpg|Season 8 REMASTERED thumbnail See Also * 7 Days to Die References External links * Official YouTube Playlist * Season 8 Remastered Video Category:7 Days to Die Category:Season Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir